Gill
Summary Gill is the leader of a mysterious cult-like organization called the Illuminati which has manipulated world events for over 2000 years, and is dedicated to the salvation of mankind, and creation of a new utopia. The Illuminati had genetically enhanced Gill in his youth, increasing his strength and speed so that he could participate in an intense hand-to-hand combat training program. Gill became the top student out of the hundreds of enhanced warriors involved, surpassing even his own brother, Urien. According to Illuminati legend, the soul of the previous Illuminati Emperor would be reincarnated into a new body after death; the organization determined, through the results of their special training program, that the latest incarnation of the Emperor was Gill. Therefore, at the age of 22, Gill was appointed President of the Illuminati. Urien was overlooked due to his emotional instability, and appointed vice president under Gill. Later, Urien challenged Gill for the presidency of the Illuminati and succeeded. Urien then became the president of the Illuminati. However, Gill was not demoted - in fact, he was promoted out of the title of president and became the new Emperor and messiah. Under Gill, the Illuminati continued to gain power and resources, acquiring capital and estates through various business transactions. With the aid of his faithful secretary Kolin (pronounced "Colleen") and despite his younger brother's meddling, Gill organized the third World Warrior tournament with the aim of finding those strong enough to be worthy of repopulating humanity after the end of the world. At some point during the end of the tournament, Gill was defeated by Alex. Though Alex had won the tournament, he refused to outright kill Gill. Since then, Gill has noticed something special about Alex, particularly something that would help a great part in preparing for the upcoming apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At most 6-C Name: Gill Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Mid 20s (Became the Head of the Illuminati at 22) Classification: Genetically Enhanced Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility and Stamina, Ki/Chi Manipulation, Martial Arts Master, Energy Blasts, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Can Summon Meteors, Regeneration, Resurrecting, Energy Waves Attack Potency: Unknown, At most Island level (Stronger than Akuma, Alpha 3 M.Bison and Suppressed Oro, though we don't know by how much) Speed: Unknown, At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should logically be faster than Akuma) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Unknown, At least Class EJ Durability: Unknown, At most Island level (Should be capable of surviving attacks of his own potency, his soul was not destroyed upon receiving a Shun Goku Satsu) Stamina: Very High (Never shown exhaustion, can resurrect and regain all of his health and stamina) Range: Several Kilometers with Projectiles Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High, Leader of an organization that manipulates most of the world events, a genius in Combat Weaknesses: Arrogant, Enjoys fighting and often goes easy on his opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Pyrokinesis (パイロキネシス, Pairokineshisu): Gill uses his power to generate and shoot spheres of fire * Cryokinesis (クリオキネシス, Kuriokineshisu): Gill uses his power to generate and shoot spheres of ice * Cyber Lariat (サイバーラリアット): Gill dashes towards the opponent, sweeping his Fire/Ice energized fist in an unpredictable and extremely difficult to parry attack * Moonsault Knee Drop (ムーンサルトニードロップ, Muunsaruto Nii Doroppu): Gill moonsaults forward in a manner not unlike Vega's Scarlet Terror, and then descends to earth knees-first * Psycho Headbutt (サイコヘッドバット, Saiko Heddobatto): Self-Explanatory name. Gill simply jumps into his opponent and thrust his head down in a headbutting attack * Meteor Strike (メテオストライク Meteo Sutoraiku): Gill raises his hand in a summoning motion, and a rain of Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis projectiles fall from the sky like a meteor shower across the whole enviroment. The attack cannot be avoided; though it can be parried with extreme difficulty * Resurrection (リザレクション, Rizarekushon): If Gill is defeated and left in a nearly-dead state by his opponents, he is capable of regenerating all of his wounds and regaining all of his stamina. Automatically floating to the air, a powerful wave of energy surrounds Gill, pushing his enemies away as he revives and heals. * Seraphic Wing (セラフィックウィング): Six Wings of shining energy sprout from Gill's back as he floats to a couple of meters in the air. Then, shouting "Let me be the blesser of all souls!", an incredibly potent and highly destructive wave of energy encompasses all of the environment. The attack cannot be parried, and is nearly impossible to block. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Leaders Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Summoners